Supercruise Assist
The Supercruise Assist is an optional internal module that partially automates Supercruise travel to a specific destination. It is equipped by default in all newly-purchased ships.Frontier Forums: April Update - Coming 23 April 2019 Usage Activating the Supercruise Assist requires the following actions, which do not need to be performed strictly in order: *Target a destination (via the Navigation Panel, System Map, or HUD) within a system. *Align the ship with the target. Ensure that the target is not obscured.. *Open the Navigation Panel, select the target, and toggle the "Supercruise Assist" (if a station or signal source is targeted) or "Supercruise Assist and Orbit" (if a star, planet, or moon is targeted) option. Supercruise Assist will then take control, automatically maintaining the correct speed and approach to arrive safely at the target. The ship will drop into normal space outside stations, or remain in supercruise and take up orbit around planets, moons, and stars. Orbiting stars with Supercruise Assist also allows ships to scoop fuel from them with minimal risk, but this is less efficient than scooping fuel manually because the module does not bring the ship closer to the star. Supercruise Assist also includes a "Hyperspace Dethrottle" feature that, when activated, will automatically bring the ship to a stop outside a system's main star after a hyperspace jump. This can be toggled on or off in the Flight Assistance subsection of the Systems Panel.YouTube: April Update - Content Reveal Hyperspace Dethrottle can be useful for new pilots who have not yet learned how to steer around a star's exclusion zone after a jump, or for explorers jumping into a system with a black hole or white dwarf who wish to ensure they do not immediately collide with the exclusion zone and experience a damaging emergency drop. Be aware that Supercruise Assist is not a full autopilot system. It does not move the ship around any bodies that may move into its path as it approaches its target, and will deactivate if its path is obstructed, which can cause a collision with the body's exclusion zone. It provides no assistance whatsoever during Planetary Landings, and only orbits a body when a location on its surface is targeted. It does not prevent or evade interdictions, and will deactivate if an interdiction occurs. Lastly, it does not bring the ship to a stop after dropping outside a station. The ship's pilot must be on hand to steer it around bodies and realign the supercruise course, guide it down to a planetary surface, evade or submit to interdictions, and prevent it from impacting a station or any ships in a station's vicinity. Specifications Purchase Locations Notes *The Supercruise Assist was added with the April Update on April 23, 2019. *The Supercruise Assist module ignores speed requirements when dropping near stations, as long as players do not travel further than the distance requirement between screen frames. This allows for ships to drop into station orbit at speeds greater than 20 MKm/s with good timing, dropping them at the standard 9 km from the station. References ru:Помощь в гиперкрейсерском режиме